Electrical systems of all types are usually connected to a ground for safety and for operational considerations. This ground is ultimately connected to the earth in stationary circumstances such as with systems installed in buildings. In vehicles, a physical connection to ground is usually not feasible. As such electrical systems in a vehicle are connected to the vehicle's structural chassis/body, which is often used as a common ground. The vehicle chassis/body is often referred to as being in a wet environment because it is not unusual for it to be exposed to water, dirt, grease, oil and other foreign matter, which may or may not aggravate corrosion or other electrical problems.
To minimize corrosion of chassis/body components in wet environments and to ensure a solid electrical connection, components requiring electrical attachment to the chassis/body are typically welded to the chassis/body such that the water tight integrity of the chassis/body is not broken and a secure connection is maintained. However, welding is in fact a permanent attachment such that the replacement of a welded part (i.e., a grounding block) requires considerable effort to grind through the weld, which may in and of itself cause unavoidable damage to the chassis/body.
Grounding blocks are usually a minor component in manufacturing a vehicle. FIG. 1 is a rendition of a conventional grounding block 10, which is secured to the chassis/body 2 by a weld 3. The typical grounding block has some type of attachment point 1. Grounding blocks are relatively cheap, relatively heavy, designed for single use, and simply connect wires to the chassis/body. Thus, less time is applied to designing grounding blocks to facilitate connection or disconnection by assembly crews and repair technicians. Material weight reductions may also be realized. Thus, it is desirable to address these issues and produce an improved vehicle thereby.
Further, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.